The Biggest Fight
by Sokar the Destroyer
Summary: After 3rd Impact, everyone has settled down for a normal life. Unfortunately, life in Tokyo-3 is far from normal. Now 2 EVA pilots must protect Earth from a new destructive force.


I don't own NGE.

It was the year 2015. The 17 angels prophesied by the Dead Sea Scroll were all dead. As were the 8 Mass-Production type Evas. But 3rd Impact never got to happen in the way it was supposed to happened.  
  
Asuka Langley Sohryu was rescued from the onslaught of the MP Evas by a crippled Toji Suzuhara, in a new Eva unit, Unit 03-Beta.  
  
Rei Ayanami III was absorbed into Lilith, but Eva Unit 01 was absorbed as well, as was the pilot, Shinji Ikari and the commander of NERV.  
  
The JSSDF were driven out of NERV by the last vestiges, but not without casualties. Over 80% of NERV was killed. These are the survivors within the Command Center:  
  
Sub-commander Kozo Fuyutsuki Major Misato Katsuragi Dr. Ritsuko Akagi Lt. Maya Ibuki Tech. Makoto Hyuga Tech. Shigeru Aoba  
  
The 2nd angel, Lilith, fused with Eva Unit 01, and the 3 people within it escaped unscathed. The angel/Eva then flew to the moon, where it lurks now.  
  
In a show of divine power, the 1st angel, Adam, separated itself from the Commander and obliterated the organization of SEELE. After which, it flew back to the area where Antarctica used to be. An ice sheet grew over it, and the angel slumbered in ice as it did in the year 2000.  
  
Now, in the year 2016, the Eva pilots now seek to discover more secrets. But 2 have a secret which could jeopardize the existence of the Earth.  
  
  
  
Shinji Ikari tossed and turned in his sleep. The 15 year-old was not haunted by the angels, oh no. In his dream, he watched the same thing happen that he had been dreaming about for the past few weeks. He was floating in space and saw a green planet. It was being destroyed by a beetle-like ship. He could hear the screams of the planet's inhabitants as their planet exploded. Then, he saw the man. Or at least it looked like a man, he couldn't tell. The being was wearing strange armor, had black hair, and what looked like a fur covered belt around his waist. The being spoke.  
  
"He's coming." He turned his head. "Be warned, grandson."  
  
"Who's coming!? Who are you?!?"  
  
The being smiled. "I am... Toma."  
  
Then Shinji woke up. He sprang up on his futon and breathed heavily. It was just a dream, but it felt so real. 'God, I'm hallucinating.' Then he got up and went to the bathroom. As soon as he got done (and changed into his school uniform), out bounded Asuka.  
  
"Come on, baka! We're going to be late!"  
  
As she dragged he out the door, he got a chance to yell, "Bye Misato, bye Pen-Pen."  
  
"Wark!" Pen-Pen waved a flipper and Misato waved a beer-holding hand.  
  
At school...  
  
Toji leaned back on his chair. "Where the hell is he!?" He turned to Kensuke. "What time is it?"  
  
But Kensuke was looking at his watch and counting down. "3...2...1..."  
  
The class room door was thrown violently open and a certain brown haired pilot flew through the air to crash into a row of desks. Two of the desks were knocked over and a third slid across the ground to fetch up against the far wall. The said pilot was thrown against the desks by sheer force.  
  
"Serves you right, pervert," Asuka snapped from the doorway as she gingerly rubbed the knuckles on her right hand. Shinji looked up in a daze from his place among the scattered desks, one hand was clasped to his jaw.  
  
Asuka pivoted, and stalked over to her desk slamming her bag to the ground next to it before sitting down herself. As Hikari walked over to ask her friend what had happened, Toji and Kensuke went to assist the stricken boy in extracting himself from the pile of furniture he had landed in.  
  
"Hey Shinji, what the hell happened?" Toji asked as he lifted the smaller boy to his feet.  
  
Looking up he caught sight of the ever cold and emotionless Rei sitting in her usual spot staring out the window, apparently oblivious to the entire event. No, not the same Rei. He remembered. The Rei he knew died a year ago.   
  
He sighed, sat up, and spoke to Toji and Kensuke in a whisper. "We were walking towards the class right? And she's dragging me along, finally I trip. It was bound to happen. To keep from falling I grabbed onto her and I think I grabbed her boobs. Either that or she thought I did. Anyway, next thing I know she slugged me in the jaw." Touji and Kensuke both froze in the act of righting the fallen desks and turned to stare dumbfounded at the young pilot.  
  
Shinji winced as a pair of sickeningly sly smiles graced their faces and prepared himself for the verbal barrage of dirty comments from the two... however he was saved from them as their sensei walked through the door.  
  
"Everybody stand. Bow. Sit." The three made a mad dash for their seats, and the school day officially began. Toji pointed at Shinji. "We'll deal with you later." Shinji shuddered slightly, and made a silent note to apologize to Asuka without getting hurt.  
  
  
  
Aside from the fact that class was a bore, nothing happened until the lunch bell rang. That's when things got interesting. It started when Shinji, Toji, and Kensuke went to eat on the roof. The first thing that happened was that, as a surprise, Rei came to join. That's when everything went downhill from there. For starters, apparently, a guy from their class named Jin had the bright idea to chase after Rei.  
  
"Jin, Ayanami says let her be." At least Shinji wasn't without backbone.  
  
"Piss off, Ikari. I don't give a damn if your old man's the commander of NERV."  
  
"Hey! Don't tell him ta piss off, ya jackass!" Toji was getting riled up.  
  
"Oh yeah? What're ya gonna do... cripple?"  
  
"CRIPPLE!?!" Toji jumped at Jin and tackled him to the ground. Shinji tried to drag Toji off of Jin. Here's where things got interesting. From his position, Jin shoved Shinji towards Kensuke, knocking them both into a pole.  
  
Or, it would have, but suddenly... RRRIIIPPP!!!  
  
Jin and Toji stopped fighting to see Shinji hanging from the pole... literally. From the seat of his pants, barely below the belt line, was a monkey tail wrapped around the pole. Kensuke stared at it like an x-ray. Even Rei could not help staring.  
  
"Wha...wha...what the hell izzat!?!"  
  
Shinji looked at his new tail, then to Toji, Jin, and Kensuke, then to finally to Rei. He came to a conclusion... and ran like hell.  
  
Deep within the Earth's core, a fire raged. Within the fire appeared to be a sleeping green dragon. Out of the dragon's back, a 10 year-old boy appeared. He had a blue gi, with yellow pants, and a monkey tail like Shinji.  
  
'One down, one to go...'  
  
  
  
I'm pretty sure I don't have to tell you what's going on. I'll update soon. 


End file.
